Into the East
by Darkeyes92
Summary: “Rooms filled with Turkish Delight.” Petty but it was enough. He was the kind of boy that was easily seduced by rumours and hearsay. I never saw in him the courage that his brother portrayed. Dearest Peter. The “High” King. He was destined for greatness
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_It's never easy having to give up something you've worked hard for. An hundred long years spent forming my vision, my perfection, my Home. I loved my life. I loved so much of it. I can still remember the chill of the breeze, my sisters. The cool breeze that would cover me. Oh how I remember the patter of doting feet as they gave me their swords. The loyal Minotaur's, the hungry wolves, the wise hags and their counterparts. They were all mine, they swore their allegiance to me. _

_My empire, the greatest the world has ever seen, stretched from the icy north of Ettinsmoor, to the windy hills of Archenland. Even Anvard could not withstand me for long. Old King Felm fell as I tore his walls down with my bare hands, and I sent his people fleeing for their lives. I drew the lone islands under my grip, they knew in whom they could trust. And my followers ruled those provinces, my vast arctic. The winter that could never end, and keep my world preserved in its icy hands. _

_I lived, and I breathed, and I conquered. But never did I fall ungraciously. I knew when I saw him my time was up. That shivering boy in the snow, a pale face empty of anything. How did I know that he would be the one? I couldn't have. But I knew that look in his eye, that greed, he wanted it all…and I could give it him. _

"_Rooms filled with Turkish Delight." Petty but it was enough. He was the kind of boy that was easily seduced by rumours and hearsay. I never saw in him the courage that his brother portrayed. Dearest Peter. The "High" King. He was destined for greatness no doubt. Any fool could see that, from the stern gaze in his eyes. And even Edmund saw it. The fool who fell to lies. It still makes me laugh, the look on his eyes when he realised that he had been tricked. _

_But I never saw it coming, I never saw him fall from the sky and take my power away from me, the fool who broke my wand. He knew me, he saw me as the blood rans cold in those creatures bodies, their very essence becoming a carving in my castle. He knew… and he broke me. _

_But he has always been a fool, a fool who never saw me coming, the fool who heard the sleigh bells and thought of Father Christmas and Turkish delight, frivolities of the fools now gone. And now, he has let loose the one who willl break him, like he broke me. My kingdom will rise again, and I will make his blood run chill like the cold stars of winter. _

_He never did see me coming…_


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:**__ Unfoutenatly, I have not accuired such talents to compare myself ot the brilliance that remains C.. Therefore I cannot even give myself the right to pretend I am he. This is not mine. It is all his. _

_**A/N:**__ this may seem very mary-Sueish right now, but bear with me the story get's better. I have had this storyline in my head for about three years and I think I have finally perfected it. YAY ___

**Chapter one**

The question was going to haunt him for a century it seemed. "What's the matter, Ed?"

Edmund sat down on the smooth surface of the dark rock and let his feet swing over its jagged tooth-like edge. The waves crashed against the rocks in this cove and the spray had already soaked him through. He didn't mind though, in fact it was refreshing almost to sit there and feel the cool patter of the water that fell like drizzle. The beach he had walked across was empty, the civilians hibernating from the grey day with a steaming cup of tea or a freshly baked loaf. He smiled at the solitude, finally finding that place that was his refuge.

The seagulls cawed and the waves roared but neither managed to penetrate his thoughts. Ever roaming from anxiety to curiosity, Edmund recalled to himself his actions that previous night. He was tired and careless and didn't want to have to work. But even so… Aravis was a perfectly lovely girl and he shouldn't have been so rude to her when she just wanted to learn.

But fatigue was not the main reason for his attitude. Reason could not prevent him from wishing he could go with Peter to the north. He missed his brother and the boredom of dealing with judiciary affairs and diplomatic quarrels was far below anything Edmund wished for. When he had fought the previous summer, he had felt so animated, so invigorated, that he wondered if he could even provoke war as it was the only thing capable of curing his boredom. But he wished above all things that the war was over and hi s brother could be back where he belonged, in Cair Paravel.

Edmund ran his hand over his face to pick up any water that had landed there, a quiet gasp could be heard for only a moment but Edmund ignored it as the voice of the sea, or even mermaids off the shore. The voice of the sea, it reminded him of something of a dream, distant and forlorn in the expanse of his memory. Yet so prominent that it called out to him. He dismissed it and picked up his shoes as if to leave.

Something caught his eye on a lower rock face. A pale figure surrounded by the dark stone. It was a woman, in a green dress with yellow hair that looked dimmed without the sunshine. He stepped down to the lower rocks and moved closer to this woman; from this closer distance he saw her face in greater detail. Her eyes were shut and if you looked in her face it would seem as though she were asleep, but her lips were parted and the skin on them broken. Her dress was thin and, if it reached further than her knees, it was not clear as it was raised above the knee. Edmund averted his eyes out of respect for the woman's dignity. Her skin was pale and around her neck she wore a green gem on a gold chain, it was small and did not reach the neckline of her dress. Edmund knelt down and held her head in his hands. He felt her breathing on his hand and knew that she was alive. Smiling he shook her gently hoping for some kind of response.

Suddenly her eyes flew open, and she looked full into Edmund's face. There was a quiet terror in her eyes as she jumped away from him "Who are you…?" she whispered in a rather demanding tone.

"Um…" began Edmund, not entirely sure how to answer.

"What is this place and why have you brought me here!" she demanded backing further away from him before shaking violently. "I just want to go home!!"

Edmund knew from her stance that she was terrified, she gazed at the horizon and trembled and she shivered in that thin dress; which did not in fact pass the knee, and clung on to the gem around her neck like it was a comforter. She had a dazed, uncertain look in her eye, and bit her lip nervously.

He stood up and said patiently "Where is your home?"

He watched quietly as he face crumbled into a cry. She held her face in her hands and sobbed. "I don't even know…" she said sorrowfully before collapsing to her knees. "I don't remember anything."

Edmund crouched down next to her and held out his hand. "My name is Edmund, and you're in Narnia. Do you remember the name Narnia?"

She shot him a cold glare and he recoiled "I may not remember, but I don't need you to take such a patronising tone with me."

Edmund held up his hands in surrender, allowing himself to smile a little "I didn't mean to be patronising." He said "Do you remember anything?"

She shrugged "I remember my name." Her voice was very lazy now, as if speaking diligently was too much of a struggle. "I'm Julia. That's my name. Julia. I may not know much, but I do know that." She nodded to add finality.

"It's nice to meet you Julia." Edmund said smiling. "I'm…"

"Edmund, I know." She said. "You did already say it once."

He laughed. "This is true."

She smiled, reluctantly, as if trying to hold back happiness. She watched him warily, not allowing herself to trust him.

Edmund watched her as she stared off into the east. The sun wasn't visible but the light had dimmed since that morning and Edmund wondered what she would do. A wave crashed against the rock they sat on, but Edmund wasn't concerned. He let the water fall over him and waited while the waters fell over his face. It was a while before he could see clearly.

Before he could understand why, he saw Julia's unconscious body slipping down the side of the rock into the water below. He darted forward and grabbed her as her legs spilled over the edge. She was silent again, like a lifeless doll, her limbs hung down. Edmund sighed, knowing immediately the first course of action, and he wondered if his horse had bolted from where he had left it un-tethered in Greentown.

*

Susan was always the hostess. She knew how to act to a guest in her house and knew how to treat someone ill. She had smiled quietly at the stranded girl who was lying in her bed and just as quietly soothed her when she was panicked. She offered the girl her bed and made her a pot of tea. But she couldn't help not liking the fact that a strange girl in a short dress had washed up at Edmund's feet. In every way that she phrased it, it still sounded the same.

"So…who is she" she asked Edmund. They stood in the doorway and watched Lucy talking to Julia by her bed.

Lucy looked up at Edmund and smiled.

"I'm not entirely sure who she is or where she comes from" said Edmund. "She could come from our world for all we know"

"But she said her name was…Julia"

Edmund nodded, "I think that was all she could tell me, she passed out before saying anything else."

"But does that mean she doesn't know anything else or she doesn't want to say anything else." Susan turned to Edmund who shrugged, supposing that was sufficient answer. Susan held the girl's green dress in her hands and ran her fingers gently over the soft material, 'Such a promiscuous dress…'she thought. Why did this girl give her such discomfort? She seemed lovely enough, although, Susan had not said much to her. So why such unease? Why did she not want Edmund to remain near her?

"She's sleeping now." Lucy slipped into their conversation. "Although, my professional demands that I do not allow her too much sleep. A concussion will do strange things with out proper recognition. It's possible that she hit her head against the rock when the wave hit you both, and that would explain her loss of consciousness."

"And the memory loss?"

Lucy shrugged. "If we knew what had happened before, we could probably understand more."

Susan nodded along, not that she wasn't concerned, but she was thinking more of where to put this young girl. The ambassadors from Telmar would be arriving in a few weeks and she didn't want them to think that Cair Paravel was a shelter for every urchin the sea washed up. "So she'll be gone…"

Lucy gave her a look, "I am not a doctor." She said. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't." Edmund said suddenly. "We can look after her for as long as she needs it."

"But Ed-"

"We can't just let her wander the streets with no memory of whom she was or where she came from!" Edmund said harshly. "We should at least help her regain her memory. Isn't that what Aslan would do?"

Susan frowned "Aslan would restore her memory and send her home! We can do neither!"

"We can try." Lucy said quietly. "Certain things can jumpstart a persons memory, we could try taking her to the sea, and to see boats. She came from the sea, perhaps she was in a ship wreck…"

"Lucy…"

"Edmund's right Susan." Lucy said with added finality, "It' may not be very convenient, but it's the right thing to do."

Edmund and Lucy walked off talking about a chess game of some kind. Susan was left in the doorway, watching the evening stream in through the westerly windows. She glanced over the quiet body of the girl, noticing a soft glow inside the small gem on her chest. She looked closer, but it was gone.

'A trick of the light.' She thought and followed her brother and sister. She may be a hostess, but she was getting sick of her continuous cordiality.


	3. Chapter Two

**Into the East**_  
By folklifefreak_

**Disclaimer: **The Characters and Places described in this chapter are the rightful property of C. S. Lewis and partly Disney and Walden Media, this said I based this fan fiction mostly on the book, not the movie. own only the words, and not even them, but the syntax.

_**A/N: **__Hi… I __realise__ that it has taken me months… or maybe years, to write this one chapter, but I can assure you that the next one won't take quite as long… it think. But do enjoy reading this and please review._

_Much Love!_

_FLF xoxo

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

There is a kiss in the air. It is sharp, cold, settling in my nose lightly and tracing it's way across my cheeks. I smile as the chill forces my eyes open. My eyes fall upon dark wood. The shadows dance across it in swirls, and shapes appear, animals and creatures, I have never seen before, save one, a bright sparkling fish dances in the water at the base of this wood. But looking at them, I wish I could panic, at the unfamiliarity of the scene, but as my eyes trace across the shapes and fall upon a shaggy creature, wild hair framing its face on all sides, and deep eyes peering directly into my own, I feel a peace settle across my heart, like a pool untouched by the wind. His wooden eyes seemed to say so much more than I can hear; looking deeper into me, there is so much to process in his stare. The silent unwavering glance strikes fear in my heart, and I wonder if this creature is as gentle as the little ones at his feet seem to believe.

I wrench my eyes away and turn my head to face the chill on my left. I see a wide doorway, and realize that this delicious chill is coming from this direction. I sit up and pull away my sheet and walk into that cold air. It is so clean; I can smell how clean it is. Something deep within me, loves this place, for its cool clean air. Walking out of the doorway, I see I am in a wide open space, a low wall stands in my way, reaching just over my waist. I look over it, there is a sheer drop onto the ground below, and I see people ambling along. At least I believe them to be people; some of their shapes are so odd that I cannot begin to recognize them.

I look above me, and I feel the cold sunlight grace my skin, I smile looking up into the clear sky, I hear her voice; like a whisper. I smile; I know I will be safe.

_Do you feel it Julia?_

With a gasp, I fill my lungs with the cold clean air; I feel it, it resonates, vibrating in the air like a hum, it touches my fingers with a spark, and as I breathe it in, I feel it pulsating through my veins with fervor..

_A Great Magic… A Deep Magic_

I close my eyes, if I concentrate… Yes! I can almost see it; burning bright in these creatures, hot in their veins, skipping through the rivers and winding down through the trees' branches like vines. This is a truly wonderful place, I think leaning my elbow on the wall with a small sigh.

*

"Blasted weather!" grumbled Corin breathing into his hands and rubbing them together. "Just when we're enjoying Harvest, it has to all turn ill"

Aravis rolled her eyes at him, "We've been 'Enjoying Harvest' for nearly two months longer than we ought to have been." She said very sensibly, "Perhaps this cold snap is just a message saying that it's time we headed home."

Corin scoffed "Cold snap?! Pah!" he said "How would you know Aravis, this is your first northern winter."

"Yes, and somehow, **I'm **not complaining half as much as you who has lived through fourteen summers and winters."

Corin huffed and ignored this, pouting at the cold.

Aravis smiled, and turned beck to the ring she watched Cor fall into the frosty grass, on his back. She smiled wondering how many times he'd do that before realizing the aim was to avoid being hit by the wayward swinging sword arm. But the older faun, namely Lucius, was a patient teacher, more so with Cor than Cor was with himself. Cor scowled and scrambling to his feet, and despite words of discouragement from Lucius, the determined and obstinate look fell onto Cor's face, darkening his brow and drawing his lips into a thin line. The parry began once more.

"Why do we have to be here anyway?" Corin asked "This is Cor's lesson not ours."

Aravis did not want to tell Corin that she was hoping King Edmund would be so absorbed in his work that she could avoid him properly by remaining outdoors, so she told him they were here to support Cor, because that's what friends do.

"Maybe, but I shan't be able to support him all that well should I freeze to death" Corin replied "and he's down again, that makes seven."

Truly, Cor had fallen into the grass once more. He lay on his back and so Aravis could not fully see his face, but saw him raise an arm to it. She leaned forward to see his expression, knowing full well what his face looked like. In one quick movement, Cor was back on his feet; he wobbled only once, and then fell into a combat stance.

Corin raised an eyebrow, "I daresay he's getting better at that."

"At what?" asked Aravis. "Falling?"

"No," Corin replied, "getting back up again."

Aravis smiled at Cor's little dance with Lucius, knowing that he'd always been good at the getting back up. Cor darted in once and struck the faun's elbow with his wooden sword. Aravis grinned; Cor gaped, and Lucius rubbed his elbow, smiling.

"It would seem his highness has learned something." Lucius said.

Cor panted a little, "What's that then?" he asked trying to sound formidable, but coming across tired.

"Speed is everything."

Hearing this, Aravis leaned over to Corin and said quietly, "I have a feeling that Cor's getting better at a whole lot else."

Corin scoffed and replied under his breath. "I could still knock him down."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Thank-you-Thank-you-thank-you for reading, now please, for my sanity's sake REVIEW!!!!_


End file.
